The aim of the proposed research is to make it possible for people with severe physical disabilities to participate in traditional educational programs, to have more control over their environment, and to have a more active and interactive lifestyle. This goal is accomplished through the development of a laser-based, multi-context access system. This system consists of an eye-safe laser pointer and several laser-sensitive surfaces. Each of these surfaces is optimized to meet a user's developmental and physical abilities. The Laser Access System can be used as a pointer, as a low-tech augmentative communication device, as a low-tech environmental control system, to access personal computers, or to access high-tech augmentative communication systems. The accessibility is provided whether the user is indoors, outdoors, in a controlled environment or in an unexpected situation, thus empowering people by providing flexible access in many environmental contexts. Even more exciting is that the simplicity of the Laser Access System makes it possible to introduce it to individuals at an early age. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE